


Dogs in the Park

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [386]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He giggles as he watches them and wonders about having his own dog one day when he's old enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 3 October 2016  
> Word Count: 120  
> Prompt: fruitful  
> Summary: He giggles as he watches them and wonders about having his own dog one day when he's old enough.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Jacob Shay and John Lyons. I'm not even sure how to pull that off, so I let Jacob decide how this would play out. He does love his dogs, doesn't he?
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Jacob glances up at the sound of barking and grins. The dogs run around the park, tempting him to go play with them. But Papa and Daddy taught him that some dogs aren't good with people. Neither of them is close, so he can't ask them to ask the dogs' owner if he can pet them. So he sits quietly in the sandbox, shovel dangling distractedly in his hand as he watches the dogs racing back and forth between two different people. The people are tossing a Frisbee to each other, the dogs trying to catch it, but never quite succeeding. He giggles as he watches them and wonders about having his own dog one day when he's old enough.


End file.
